


Detective Hardboiled And The FBI Fatale

by tielan



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Gen, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Bucky glares at the woman when she doesn’t continue – he’s going to have words with the chief about getting stuck with the Fed, even if she is a hottie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Trope Bingo square "[au: other](http://tielan.dreamwidth.org/944964.html)": _Imagine your OTP as a team of infamous thieves..._

The pair who flash up on the screen look...ordinary. A young couple, blond and brunette, standing close. His arm is around her waist, the hand hand tucked into her opposite jeans pocket as he shows her something on his phone, the start of a smile hovering on his lips as he looks at her face with tender anticipation. Her expression as she looks at the screen is somewhere between disbelieving and exasperated, but the affection comes through plain and clear.

“That’s new,” says Agent Romanoff, consideringly.

Bucky glares at the woman when she doesn’t continue – he’s going to have words with the chief about getting stuck with the Fed, even if she is a hottie. In fact, the hotness factor is more of a problem than a perk, because it’s been a while, between the job and his dad’s cancer, and Lori walking out on him in the worst of it, and then this business with Steve—

“You said they’d had dealings before,” he accuses Romanoff. “You said you had proof of involvement.”

She turns her gaze on him, a face that wouldn’t look out of place on the cover of a magazine, and a body that would still look perfect in a sack. “We had proof of _professional_ involvement,” she stresses. “The personal aspect is new.”

“So she’s using him.” Bucky eyes the woman – pretty damned photogenic herself, a brunette of course, and wanted by the FBI for fraud, theft, and a string of other offences, great and small.

“Maybe. Maybe not. There’s affection there.” Romanoff’s gaze narrows as she looks at the photo. “She’s leaning into him – notice the way her weight is positioned. And Hill doesn’t do personal when she hires people to get a job done. Pays them well, but nothing on the personal side.” The blue eyes flick from the screen to Bucky and back. “All things considered, I’d be more likely to say he’s using her.”

“That’s not Steve’s—” Bucky bites back the words but it’s too late.

“Personally involved, Detective Barnes?”

He scowls at the keyboard, shoved in amidst paper reports, USB keys, and stagnant cups of coffee. “Steve was a friend, back at school. And using a woman isn’t his style.”

“So he’s wandered off the beaten path, then?”

“Led astray, more like it.”

Romanoff smiles, a peeping glint of bright mischief. “ _Cherchez la femme_? You, Detective Hardboiled; me, _FBI Fatale_?”

Bucky glares and she just laughs.

“Being realistic, it’s probably a combination of both. After all, your old buddy doesn’t exactly have the cleanest of sheets himself, even if it’s only his last heist that brought him to our notice.”

“Which the FBI claimed Hill masterminded.”

“And yet he’s a man in full command of his faculties,” Romanoff points out, “and he participated in it, too. You read the file – you know that the MO was very much his. Whatever your friend used to be, he’s a criminal now – through his own choices. And so we’re going to find him.”

“We’re going to find _them_.”

“Exactly,” she agrees.


End file.
